In the Rain
by extra-victory
Summary: "Did...Did you fall for me-?" She managed, voice tiny. Maou x Emi, Adult themes, Adult humor, Lemon. Sweet and Fluffy
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

 _What Am I doing…_ Emi wondered, miserable, slightly upset, on Maou's couch.

The hero glanced over, at the demon king, who was watching Television, disinterestedly, beside her.

She tugged her knees up to her chest, unhappily, thoughts swirling. _What am I doing, what am I doing…_

Emilia _knew_ what she was doing, and _nothing_ terrified her more than confronting herself on the matter.

 _Maou isn't evil anymore. He hasn't been evil in two years. _

_I don't have to watch him anymore, and I don't have any reason to be here._

And yet, despite knowing that the demon king was reformed, she found herself at his place every day, she was with him _every day_ …From right after work, to the fall of night, and sometimes _later_...

As for tonight, she had _yet to leave_ , she simply had yet to leave, as the hours ticked on by...

Recently, she'd been staying later and later...

But for Emi, admitting that she was with Maou because she _wanted to be with Maou_ was insane; it was almost _physically painful_. In her heart, she had realized it long ago, maybe a year ago, _maybe more._

She wanted to be closer to him.

Perhaps, she wondered, inconsolable, turning away, watching the far side of the room, trepidation filling her, _perhaps she was hoping he wanted to be closer to her._

 _Perhaps_ she was hoping he would _fall for her_ , or…

Emi's heart thudded, numbly, inside her, and she jumped to her feet, eyes squeezed tightly shut, shaking her head.

"Emilia-?" Maou turned to her, slightly confused, and she could feel his curious stare on her back, as she whirled away from him, desperately, hoping to conceal her face, the faint blush on her cheeks, the tears welling up in her eyes.

 _She couldn't handle it_ , she couldn't deal with it, _she'd gone too far_ , even just _thinking the words in her mind_ was _destroying her._

She had to get away, she had to leave, _flee, never to return_ , she couldn't _bear this any longer-_

"Emi-" Maou was on his feet, behind her, but she didn't look back, stepping into her shoes, jaw clenched shut, eyes downcast, and threw his door open, running out into the night.

The king of hell just watched her go, nonplussed, eyes wide, for a moment, before glancing up, out the window, noticing storm clouds gathering overhead.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, making his way over to the door, picking an umbrella up out of a stand, heading into the drizzling rain, as it began to pour down around him.

 _(Ten minutes later)_

Emilia stood, despondent, on a bridge, in the downpour, looking out over the water, passing by below.

Her eyes drifted closed, for a moment, feeling the rain pouring down around her, soaking into her, feeling her wet hair pressing against her face.

It was _refreshing_ , somehow, but it was also _terribly sad, and lonely…_

Her life had been so much _easier_ , before, years ago, in Ente Isla…Back when she was _clearly a hero,_ and Maou was _clearly a villain_ , someone she hated, someone she was sworn to kill, an enemy…

She wanted, _so desperately_ , to return to those days, to go back, for her feelings to vanish, for her heart to stop, in her chest, _if only it would erase her feelings for Maou…_

"I…I'm sick of this." She mumbled, to herself, looking up, squinting, into the grey, stormy clouds. "I want to go back…I want to go back to Ente Isla-"

She trailed off, and for a moment, in silence, the only sound was pouring rain.

She shut her eyes, sighing, _strongly suspecting_ that there were tears running down her cheeks, mixing with the streams of running water…

"I can't let you do that, Emilia." Maou was behind her, and her eyes snapped open, as she whirled around, horrified.

The rain above her had _stopped_ …As she backed herself into the railing, she looked up, seeing Maou, Holding an open Umbrella out, covering her.

Her heart fluttered, and she hissed, furious, faintly red, glaring at him, swallowing her feelings, as best she could. "What? Are you going to stop me-?"

"I will." He turned slightly away, grinning, staring out over the bridge, still holding the umbrella over her, as rain poured down onto him, in her place.

She looked down, at her toes, for a moment, frustrated, silently, struggling, speechless, fighting her own shallow breaths. Somehow, she felt terribly _winded_ ….

"Why…?" She managed, whispering, voice tiny, looking back up at him, heart throbbing.

He met her eyes, and she saw some strange impulse rising in his features, some _hungry, barely restrained impulse,_ but he laughed, seemingly regaining control of himself. "You don't want to know why, Emilia. Trust me."

She froze, heart stopping, for a moment, and felt her breath catch in her throat.

They stared across at each other, for a moment, quietly, noiselessly, as the rain poured down, around them, onto him, as Emi stood, at arms length, under his umbrella.

She felt her thought swim, watching him, and she _knew_ she could see some kind of _desire_ in his face…Maou was careful, he was watching her, coolly, calmly, collected, but the _hints of desire were there_ , and _she couldn't stand it._

It was _agonizing_ , she couldn't bear it, and she stepped towards him, desperately, heart hammering, closing the distance between them, grabbing his hand, pulling it towards him, with her, as she stepped into him, standing right in front of him, almost pressed against him, staring up, longingly, eyes wide, into his face.

The umbrella now covered them both, and the ringing, heavy sounds of rain sloshed on the thin fabric above them.

"I want to know…" She whispered, breathless, disbelieving, as the hero and Demon king just stared at each other; Maou blinked, eyes wide, and Emi trembled, fidgeting, feeling his breath on her, as she refused to look away from him. "Why?" She insisted, helpless, at last.

He struggled, for a moment, with his composure, feeling her, soaked, pressing against him, right in front of him, _so close_ …

He checked, dryly bemused, her eyes, looking deep into her face, reading her, and saw wide, wet, watery orbs, pools full of innocence, naivety.

And he was such a _pervert_ , it was awful. He almost chuckled, if it wasn't so _demented_ , it would be funny. "My reasons are the worst, Emi. I don't want to tell you-"

She froze, stunned, trembling, heart racing.

"Did...Did you fall for me-?" She managed, voice tiny. "D-Do…Do you want to kiss me-?"

Maou twitched, grinning faintly, frustrated, restraining himself, turning away, unable to look at her red face for a _moment longer_ , without risking his cool exterior demeanor…

The demon king grabbed her arms, teleporting them, silently, out of the rain, into her apartment.

"M-Maou-?" She stammered, shocked, heart rate spiking, eyebrows rocketing up.

He turned away, unable to meet her eyes, unwilling to compromise her innocence by answering.

She grabbed his sleeve, however, sensing his intentions, just as he made to teleport away, and he cursed himself, internally, as she managed to yank herself along for the ride.

Maou materialized, in his apartment, with Emi appearing beside him, still holding his shirt tightly.

He met her eyes, pained, and saw her huff, flustered, but determined.

The king of Demons groaned, teleporting them back into her apartment.

"Emi, Let go-"

"No!" She snapped, flushed, heart hammering in her chest, pulse racing. "Answer me-!"

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? Did you have fun?**

 **I hope so! I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow, If you want! :D**

 **See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey there! I hope you like the new chapter :D**

 **MaouVioletta656: Oh dear is right! Seriously, Maou. You know better! :)**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: That's right! As you say :D**

 **ael fyragh: I'm so glad :'D You're so very welcome!**

 **Valeria27: Yes x) Right?! Here you go, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Coldwire: I'm so happy to hear that, it means the world to me! :D Yes, that's exactly right!**

 **Guest: Here you are :D I hope you like it!**

 **Thank you all so much! I can't thank you enough!**

A moment of silence.

He grinned, faintly, weakly, before shutting his eyes, smirking. "I can see through your shirt, Emi-"

She squeaked, glancing down, furiously red, at her white button up, which had become _entirely_ transparent in the rain.

Silence.

Nothing moved.

He opened his eyes again, bewildered, after a moment, and she _hadn't budged an inch_ , glaring at him, flushed, glowing red, with one arm covering her chest, but still hanging on, desperately, to his sleeve.

"Why…Why don't you _change your shirt_ , and then we'll talk-"

She sniffed, turning her nose up, stubbornly. "You're just going to vanish the second I let go-"

He laughed, covering his eyes. "That's true."

"Jerk-!" She snapped, glaring away, sourly. "Why won't you answer me, this really hurts my pride-!"

"At least you _still have pride left to hurt-"_ He was unsympathetic, eyes narrowing, meeting her glare.

She was quiet, for a moment, thoughts racing, eyes locked on his, then she flushed, gasping, eyes wide, and her heartbeat accelerated.

"Y-You _do_ … _You do want to kiss me-"_

"I'm going to deny it, if that's alright with you-"

She gulped, bright red, tugging her hair, nervously, feeling _extremely_ intimately connected to him, radiantly crimson. The atmosphere between them was _electric_ , the tension was thick, palpable…

"What…W-What do you want me to do-?" She stammered, blushing faintly.

He imagined holding her down, throwing her backwards onto the couch, bending her over the table, before laughing, despairing, and shaking his head. "Do nothing."

She watched him, quietly, calculating, heart hammering, and she could _tell_ that he was lying, he _did_ want her, _even if he denied it, his eyes couldn't lie_ , and she could _see it, in his eyes_ , that he wanted to kiss her…Or _something_ , he certainly did look _hungry_ …

The Hero fidgeted, anxiously, breathless, and Emi leaned in, towards him, hesitantly, and kissed his cheek, slowly.

Silence.

He just stared at her, eyes wide, twitching, as she pulled back, violently red. "T-There-" She squeaked, whispering.

He watched her, closely, before reaching up with one hand to touch his cheek, where the softness and tenderness of her lips, the warmth of her breath, still lingered.

He felt like a _mad man, barely constrained_ , and she had _no idea_ what she was doing to him.

"T-there…" She managed, slightly dizzy, heartbeat thudding in her ears. "That's better, right-?"

"Not at all." He cracked a grin, eyes flashing, tormented.

Emi looked up at him, disheartened, horrified, quivering, before seeing the _ravenous_ look in his eyes, and her jaw dropped.

"Y-you want _more_ -!?" She gasped, yelping faintly, bright red, and her hand reached, trembling, up to her lips, pressing her fingers there. "Rude! How selfish are you-?!"

"I'm very selfish, Emi." He turned away, grinning, despondent, and tried to take a sudden, jerking step backwards, to escape her grip, and teleport away, but her eyes narrowed, and she didn't let go, stepping forwards, with him, still flushed bright red.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you enjoy it?**

 **I hope so! Short chapters, right? So sorry about that! I'll make it up to you by posting the next chapter earlier, tomorrow! If you still want it, that is, and you aren't too mad at me :D**

 **See you in the next update :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Hey there! Welcome to In the Rain 3, I hope you like it!**

 **MaouVioletta656: Right?! :D**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Seriously X'D I totally agree :)**

 **ael fyragh: Don't they just :D Thank you so much, I'm so glad to hear that :D**

 **Thank you all so much! Try to enjoy this chapter for me :D**

They just stared at each other, for a moment, in silence, before Maou cursed, half-lamely, under his breath.

"Emi, _I'm really going to kiss you_ , if you don't let go-" He warned her, eyes narrowing, feeling his desire for her surging up into his chest, feeling his restraint slipping away, she was just _too cute_ , it was abnormal, something about her was _too compelling, insanely enticing_ , and, extremely displeased with himself, _desperately hoping to avoid corrupting her_ , he pushed her backwards, away from him, with his other hand.

Instead of letting go, she took a trembling half-step backwards, flushed, bright red, eyes wide, extremely nervous. "B-But…I'm a virgin-" She whimpered, nervously, heart pounding.

Maou's eyes widened, instantly, and he stopped, freezing in place, blood turning to ice in his veins. "…I said I'd _kiss_ you, what-"

"If…I-If you kiss me, I'll get pregnant-"

He just stared at her, bewildered, blown away, frozen in place, before sighing, lamely, miserable, looking away, dryly, disbelief surging through him, laughing faintly. "How innocent can you get-"

"H-Huh-?!" She sounded highly affronted, offended, but he glared back over at her, meeting her eyes, before pushing her backwards again, and grabbing her arms, meeting her lips with his own.

She yelped, quietly, brilliantly red, as he kissed her, pressing her back into a wall, and she felt herself _melting_ , sighing, _into his arms, in his embrace,_ as his lips parted from hers, briefly, and their mouths locked together again.

He pried himself off her lips, at last, moments later, breathing heavily, furious with himself, as she whimpered, glowing scarlet, in his arms, before leaning her face into his chest, and her tiny, gasping breaths echoed through the room.

"Y-You…You have to take responsibility-" She managed, at last, almost crying, happiness building inside her heart. _I'm…I'm going to be a mother…_ She thought, delighted, terrified, thoughts swirling. _I'm going to have a family with Maou…_

"Yeah." He laughed, shaking his head, grinning, stepping back, away from her, pulse racing. "For sure."

A moment of silence.

She shivered, slightly, still holding his sleeve, emotions bubbling up inside her, boiling over. "N-Now what-"

His eyes flashed, and he turned slightly away. "You can let go, For one thing-"

She huffed. "Are you going to vanish-?"

"…" He watched her, pained. "Yes."

"Then no!" She snapped, flushed. "Jeez! You have no idea how girls work, do you-"

He almost laughed, shaking his head, still slightly awestruck. " _Speaking of_ , can you tell me how you learned about where babies come from?"

She fidgeted, nervously, awkwardly, still faintly red. "W-When I was little, the church…"

He stared into her eyes, watching her, bemused.

"I-If a woman and a man love each other, very much-" She looked away, highly embarrassed. "Then t-they put their bodies together, and-"

He put a hand up, twitching, grinning, holding his temple. "No, stop. That's enough."

"What-!" She blushed, indignant.

"It all makes sense, now-" He shook his head, cackling faintly, under his breath.

"S-Shut up-!" Emi hissed, wriggling slightly in place, _strongly suspecting_ that he was teasing her. "You're so insensitive! Be more mature, you're going to be a father, you know-!"

Maou looked up at the ceiling, wordless, speechless, highly amused. "Right. Listen, If I promise not to teleport away, will you let go already-?"

She stared across at him, hesitantly, suspicious. "Y-You swear-?"

He sighed. "I swear."

She relaxed her grip, tentatively, watching him closely, for a moment, eyes narrowing, before letting his shirt go, dropping her hand to her side.

He stood in place, staring across at her, unmoving. His eyes flashed.

A moment passed in silence. Nothing moved.

"See?"

"Hmph." She sniffed, crossing her arms, huffing, unimpressed, turning slightly away. "I'm going to change my shirt. If you leave, I'll kill you-"

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **I hope so! I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow, if you're into it!**

 **See you then :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ex-V: Hey there! Welcome to In the Rain 4! I hope you enjoy your stay :D**

 **Resxct: I think so too :'D I'm so happy you agree!**

 **ael fyragh: Right?! Thank you so much, I'm delighted to hear that you're into it :D**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Seriously! xD**

 **Valeria27: I'm so glad to hear it :D**

 **Ilovepancakes666: For real x') Well, let's see! :D Here's that update for you, I hope you like it!**

 **Thank you all so much, try to enjoy this chapter for me :)**

"I understand." He assured her, dryly, grinning, as she glared at him, suspiciously, before whirling around and storming out of the room, into her bedchamber.

A moment of silence, and Maou heard her rustling about, shifting clothes, he imagined, in her dresser, in her closet.

"A-Are you still there-?" She called out, tentatively, nervously, from the other room.

He twitched, still grinning faintly. "Yes."

Maou rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing, as she mumbled. "G-good-"

Emi emerged, a moment later, from her room, faintly red, hands on her hips, glaring at him.

He stared across at her, nonplussed, crossing his arms, leaning back against the wall In her living room. "…Now what-?"

"I'm going to get a pregnancy test-" She hissed, fidgeting slightly, nervously, flushed. "Because you forced yourself on me! Rapist-!"

He laughed, shaking his head, covering his eyes. "Emi, we need to have a talk about this pregnancy thing…"

"Stuff it-!" She snapped, blushing furiously, unimpressed, picking her purse up, shoving her keys into her blouse. "If I'm pregnant, you're marrying me-"

Maou twitched, grinning, eyes wide, and tried, for a moment, in vain, to suppress his urges... _She was too much for him,_ and her innocence was _too enticing_ , _too_ erotic.

He vanished, teleporting over to her, in a flash, and grabbed her, as she squeaked, eyebrows rocketing up, bright red, fumbling with her handbag; Maou pressed her backwards against a wall, trapping her, holding her arms, setting their faces inches apart.

"I'm marrying you anyway." He grinned, wickedly, eyes narrowing, flashing.

She gasped, furiously red, trembling, eyes wide, heart hammering, unable to look away from his searing gaze.

Her eyes spun, and she fidgeted, heart swelling up, feelings boiling over inside her. Maou realized, a second too late, that his member was rock hard, and pressing into her, between her legs.

"M-Maou-" She yelped, radiantly red, after a moment, twisting around in his hands, turning her neck, squeezing her eyes shut. "G-Get your hand out…Don't…Don't touch me down there…It's dirty, that's…"

She trailed off, a moment later, falling silent, eyes widening, gaping, as she noticed that both his hands were on her arms, and she met his eyes, speechless, breathless, squealing, violently red, steam pouring from her face, as he covered his eyes with one hand.

 _"_ Y-Your _…_ Your _thing_ -!" She screeched, covering her red face with both hands, eyes wide, gazing, horrified, at him, through her fingers, as Maou stepped away, grinning, miserable, covering his eyes, cursing himself.

" _We're not going to talk about this right now_ -" The king of hell turned away, furious, almost despairing, _unable to believe_ that he had let his urges get the better of him. "Let's go, you wanted a pregnancy test, right?"

She was breathing heavily, erratically, still staring at him, terrified, with both hands covering her crimson face, peering out at him with wide eyes from between her fingers. "A-Are…Are you going to rape me again-"

Maou hissed, frustrated, running a hand through his hair.

"I want a really nice ring-" She whispered, flushed.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you enjoy it? I hope so!**

 **I'll post the next update tomorrow ~**

 **See you then! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ex-V: Hey there! Welcome to In the Rain 5 :D I hope you enjoy your stay!**

 **NARYU: I'm so glad you think so :) Yes, that's a focal point of this fanfiction!**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Yes, that's right :'D Emi really does have no idea. I'm sure Maou is just putting up with it on the way to the convenience store, which is, as you've mentioned, the only thing open twenty four hours! Of course, She'll have to learn it all eventually...**

 **SSTrans: I'm so happy to hear that :D Here's some more for you!**

 **mzsweetscorpio: Thank you so much :D**

 **ael fyragh: XD Sounds about right!**

 **Venus: Yes, my use of Italics is widely chronicled through the fanfiction archives :) In my stories, i tend not to use them for dramatic effect as much for arbitrary emphasis, to highlight certain tones or specifics, in a paragraph or sentence, as opposed to using them for a heightened efficacy on one or two lines out of the whole piece. That being said, I'm so happy to hear that you like it!**

 **Thank you all, I really appreciate it! Try to enjoy this chapter for me!**

 _(Twenty minutes later)_

Maou walked, slowly, with Emilia, to the drug store; saying nothing, just watching her, exasperated, out of the corner of his eyes, as she talked on the phone to Rika.

"Are we going the right way-?" the Hero turned to Maou, interrupting herself, in the middle of a sentence, captivated by her conversation, paying no attention to her surroundings.

"We are." He replied, calmly, patiently, keeping his wits about him.

She sniffed, and returned to her phone call. "So, then, Maou pushed me up against a wall, and raped me-"

" _I did not-!"_ He snapped, twitching, when he heard Rika gasp, on the other end of the phone line.

"Yeah-" the Hero ignored Maou, summarily, huffing. "And then he said he was going to _marry_ me, even If I'm not pregnant, and his thing went between my legs, where I pee from-"

Maou snatched the phone out of Emi's hands, silently, fuming, as she yelped at him. "Hey-!"

"Rika, _Why doesn't Emi know anything about sex-?"_ The king of hell's voice was icy, and he paid the hero no mind, as she protested, vehemently, reaching for her phone.

Rika giggled. "She knows _some_ stuff, like about penises and how they get big if a guy wants to take your clothes off-"

"She thinks I raped her-!" Maou hissed, furious.

"You did!" Emi snapped, from beside him, and passersby on the street gave them weird looks. "Jerk!"

"I know, I know, But I wasn't going to tell her anything." Rika shrugged, guiltily. "Why would I tell her? Besides, if you kissed her, and she didn't consent, that's sexual assault. You pervert-!"

He ground his teeth, acknowledging the point, after a moment. "Listen, I'm _sure_ you understand _why I don't want to be the one_ to talk with her about the _difference between kissing and sex_ -"

"I do understand-" Rika grinned. "That's why I'm going to make you do it-"

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **Short chapter today! I hope you don't mind TOO much ~ I have a bunch of other stories to update before I go to sleep!**

 **See you in the next update :D**


End file.
